


Not gonna hurt you

by Qwerty1



Series: The Doctor and her wife [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: A traumatic experience during an adventure makes itself reminded during some bedroom fun





	Not gonna hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was brought to you by my love for hurt/comfort, healthy kinks and the Doctor getting showered in love and comfort

“Beautiful”, Rose whispers, leaning forward to crush her lips against the Doctor’s, her fingers busy bringing the Timelady towards her second orgasm of the night.

 

The Doctor is sitting against the headboard, panting with her eyes shut in pleasure, one of Rose’s hands down her pants and the other currently tangled into the blonde hair at the back of her head. Rose has ended up more or less in the Doctor’s lap by now, leaning up over her and leaning her head back with the force with which she’s kissing her. The Doctor’s hands are clutching Rose’s arm in pleasure, panting and moaning and gasping.

 

Rose pulls back, breaking the kiss and causing the Doctor to whine. Shushing her with a quick forehead kiss she lifts the hand in the Timelady’s hair, bringing it in front of the Doctor’s face where she can see it and slowly starts bringing the hand up towards her throat, as always giving the Doctor time to either express her consent or unwillingness at this specifically intense aspect of their bedroom activities.

 

The Doctor’s eyes widens, but not in lust as they tend to do when she’s presented with the prospect of breath play. Rather, in panic.

“No!” she cries, jumping back and hitting her head against the wall in her frantic attempt at escaping. 

 

Rose moves back to the foot of the bed, holding her hands up in front of herself.

“Doctor, Doctor… Doctor, breath. Breath, love. It’s okay, it’s okay. I won’t do it. I won’t touch you in a way you don’t want me. It’s okay. You’re safe.”

 

The Doctor’s hands has flown up to touch around her own throat, as if protecting the area. The sight of it completely breaks Rose: she has no idea what she has ever done to cause the Doctor to believe she would ever harm her, and all she wants is to know what she did so she can make it right again. 

 

“Doctor? It’s me, love. It’s me. I’m not going to hurt you. I’d never hurt you. Never, never ever.”

“I know”, the Doctor says weakly, before breaking down in sobs.

“Doctor?! Oh, god, Doctor! Hey, hey, hey…”

 

Rose crawls forward across the bed, the relief overwhelming as the Doctor willingly climbs into her arms. Rose holds her close, pressing kisses into her hair and against her forehead.

“You’re safe, my love. You’re safe. I’m sorry.”

The Doctor shakes her head.

“I-it wasn’t you”, she whimpers.

Rose pulls back to look at her, confused.

“What do you mean, love?” 

 

The Doctor takes a deep, shaking breath, distangeling herself from Rose’s embrace and sitting up. 

“You remember the what’s-his-name who wanted to send Rosa Parks to the future, right?” she asks, voice soft and careful.

“The time traveling racist?” Rose confirms.

The Doctor’s lips curls up in the smallest hint of an amused smile.

“Yeah, him. He… When you guys were working on other stuff, I went to confront him. Find out why he was there.”

 

Rose tenses up. A sick feeling in her stomach tells her she most likely knows where this is going. 

 

The Doctor continues, her voice shaking the slightest bit:

“The sonic had picked up something on him, but I needed it confirmed. That’s why I went there. And I was right: he had a neural restrictor implanted, making him unable to harm any living being. Th-that’s why he needed the temporal displacement weapon. Anyway...”

She trails off, her look going almost fearful. Rose hugs her close again. 

 

“Did he hurt you, Doctor?”

The Doctor shakes her head.

“No! Like I said, He  couldn’t… And anyway, it was my own fault. I smashed up his stuff.”

“But he tried?”

“Yeah, yeah, he… He… He… He...”

Unable to say the word, the Doctor just shakes her head and wipes her tears. Rose understands: she can’t say a word holding so much meaning of sexual pleasure to her in a context like this. Rose barely can, either. 

 

“He choked you?” she asks, the middle word coming out in such a rush that the syllables blend together.

The Doctor can still hear it.

“He tried, he didn’t- He didn’t hurt me, don’t worry. It’s fine, I’m…”

She sniffs, wiping her tears.

“...fine.”

 

Rose sighs, kissing her head over and over. 

“I just… I haven’t thought much about it, you know? Cause I knew he couldn’t hurt me! But when I saw your hand reaching for my throat… That brought me back there, I guess”, the Doctor tells her.

Rose nods.

“Thank you, Doctor. For telling me. I just wish you had sooner…”

“I know.”

“You need to stop holding your feeling in, Doctor. If something happens that bothers you you should tell me!”

“But it didn’t bother me. Not… Not until today… I’m sorry.”

 

Rose gives her a gentle, loving kiss.

“It’s okay, Doctor. I understand. Don’t apologize. It’s okay. I love you.”

“Love you too, my Rose”, the Doctor whispers back, pulling back a little from the embrace to give her love an equally loving kiss. 

Rose pulls her impossibly closer, so the Doctor ends up in her lap. The kiss intensifies, Rose’s tongue making contact with her bottom lip, and the Timelady pulls away again.

 

“I don’t want to go further tonight”, she confesses shyly.

Rose nods, taking the Doctor’s hand in hers.

“Of course not, my love. I’m sorry.”

“If I can’t apologize then you can’t either.”

Rose gives a tiny smile.

“Yeah, you’re right. No more apologizing”, she agrees. 

 

They share another kiss, quick and soft.


End file.
